


just look at what we got ourselves into

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, First Love, Fluff, Gay Parents, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	just look at what we got ourselves into

The director of the documentary was a small mousy woman who sat between the cameras that were focused on the couch. Matt brushed a piece of hair off Zachs forehead laughing with him as it fell back into place and Zach blew it off his forehead with a huff.

"Let's start with an easy one. How'd you two meet?"  
***  
"Nice of you to join us Mr.Bomer" the teacher called out as he slid into the only empty seat next to a very anxious emo kid hiding under his hair legs stretched out in front of him. Zach hid under his hair looking a little startled when Matt spoke breath hot on his ear making him shiver.

"Whatd i miss?" Matt leaned in to whisper into Zachs ear."hey you smell good. What's your name?"

Zach sank down farther in his seat hiding behind his book to hide the blush of his cheeks.

"Its okay, ill figure it out" Matt laughed "you cant hide from me forever". He was there peering back at Zach with a grin when he peeked out of the top of his book.  
***  
" he followed me around campus til I told him my name" Zach interlocked his fingers with Matts "my mom threatened to make me move back home. What if Id given my name to some rapist murderer?"

Matt blushed resting his head on Zachs shoulder "I was just as charming on our first date" he turned to hide his face "i figured if youd put up with me after that then we were meant for each other".

Zach laughed til he was red in the face. Matt smacked his chest " its not that funny"  
***  
The club was dark except for the neon lights that sparked the walls, glitter falling from the ceiling. Zach looked down at his polo shirt and khakis and glared at the man who had driven him here. "So youre not just gay youre really gay" Zach yelled to Matt over the music.

Matt choked on his drink, face turning red. "Why do you say that?" Zach gave a quick glance around the room and looked back at Matt.

"Have a jello shot" Matt grinned  
***

"He bought me a pair of 500 dollar shoes after he puked on them" zach wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders.

"See? Classy" Matt laughed.

"How soon after the first date did you know he was the one?" The director crossed and uncrossed her legs pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"I knew that day in class", Matt answered.

Zach rolled his eyes.

" what! I did!" Matt laughed "I wanted to kiss that eyebrow" he grinned as Zach turned red. "Fine what about you?"  
***  
The rain pounded so hard on the roof he nearly missed the pounding on his door. Zach slipped ona teeshirt and flipflops he threw the dorm room door to find a soaked blood shot eyed Matt with something cradled in his hands shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

" what happened?" Zach moved the hair off his forehead.

Tears streamed down his cheeks "it came out of nowhere. I hit the brakes and slid" he dissolved into sobs showing the taller man the broken kitten  
with the barely there heartbeat in his hands. "I couldn't just leave her there on the road"

Zach made a bed out of towels and flannel shirts in his laundry basket and took the kitten from the other man laying it down. "Let's get you out of those clothes, youre going to get sick"

Matt threw his arms around Zachs shoulders as he kissed him shivering against him. He worked slowly leaving Matts clothes a wet pile on the floor wrapping him up in a blanket as he kept shivering.  
***

The little girl with dark hair and brown eyes climbed up into Zach's lap and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. She jumped down and ran down the hall yelling " I told! Youre in trouble!'

Zach got up with a chuckle, "excuse me"

"Tell me about the kids" the director leaned back in her chair, "you were married before?"

"I was this kid straight out of college, still a little naive. I mistook respect for love but i got the boys out of the deal, so there arent any regrets"  
***  
"Let me see let me see" Matt bounced on his feet excitedly as Zach stood on his step in large glasses and a hat pulled over his ears. "Cmon I wanna see"

Zach pulled off his glasses slowly to show his missing Spock brows as Matts face turned red biting back laughter. "Youre an asshole" Zach huffed putting his glasses back on.

"Come on theyre in here", his hand fit easily onto the other mans leading him to the nursery. " thats Walker and the stinker butt whos awake is Henry"he craddled the little boy in his arms. "Want to hold him?"

Henry and Zach looked at each other with wide eyes as the baby lay curled perfectly in the crook of his arm. Matt laughed smoothing his hand over the babys head before kissing Zachs cheek. "What was that for?" Zach whispered

"Because I wanted to"  
***  
"What was it like when Zach moved in?" the director asked the twins who sat sandwiched between the two men. The boys looked at each other then at Zach.

"First it was like having a really cool big brother" Walker started "he plays games and stuff with us. He cooks better than Dad too. But he gets mean if you dont eat your broccoli"

Matt laughed, "the nerve of some people"

" how did he propose Matt?" The director asked

"Which time?", Matt laughed kissing the back of Zachs hand after the boys had gone to play. " he proposed a few times"  
"""  
Matt walked out of the bathroom with a towel low on his hips and a toothbrush in his mouth holding up a piece of wet paper where the writing had turned into a puddle of blue ink on the middle of the page. "What'd it say?"

Zach shook his head, "never mind"

**********

The woman at the table next to them squeaked loudly hands covering her mouth " yes! Yes I'll marry you Tom!!"

Tom paled and looked around the restaurant for the hidden camera as Zach sank lower in his seat resting his head in his hands.

"You OK?" Matt asked. Zach just sighed

********  
Zach knelt beside the bed after brushing his teeth as Matt wore his glasses reading. "What are you doing?" He laughed looking up with a crooked eyebrow.

"Matthew Staton Bomer, marry me" he took his hand

Matt laughed closing his book in his lap "are you serious? Oh my god youre serious" he gasped when Zach pulled out a ring sliding it on his finger. "Yes" he nodded

"Yes?"

"Yes


End file.
